


Начинается всё там, где рождается свет

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Баки не признаётся, что ему нужно, но Стив и так всё знает. Стив и Баки — пара, даже если сами об этом не в курсе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636027
Kudos: 77





	Начинается всё там, где рождается свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and it starts just where the light exists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050069) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



— Стив, не нужно… — пытается Баки спустя десять дней после того, как Щ.И.Т. его отпустил. По тёмным кругам под глазами можно подумать, что он не спал с тех пор, как ему в последний раз вводили успокоительные. И это похоже на правду.

День ясный, и бейсбольный матч в самом разгаре. Стив знает, что всю вчерашнюю ночь Баки дежурил у кровати, отходя лишь ради быстрой проверки периметра их бруклинской квартиры. Всё потому, что они идут за ним и идут за Стивом, и Баки может допустить только один из этих вариантов.

— Чепуха, иди сюда, — говорит Стив, и Баки слушается, потому что Баки всегда делает то, что велит Стив (даже — и особенно — когда демонстративно говорит Стиву «нет»). — Так ты будешь знать, что ты дома и я с тобой.

Слишком уставший, чтобы продолжать спорить, Баки сдаётся и укладывает голову Стиву на колени.

— Это не поможет, — говорит он, закрыв глаза. — Но если тебе так хочется…

Стив берёт плед, лежащий сложенным с краю дивана, и накрывает Баки. Баки издаёт тихий довольный звук, и Стив запускает ладонь в его растрёпанные волосы.

Баки отключается через две минуты и спит на протяжении двух часов. Это не должно казаться таким уж достижением, но Стив готов соорудить трофей.

— Я же говорил, — произносит Стив, а Баки, зевнув, утыкается лицом в домашние штаны Стива.

***

— Стив, ты не должен… — говорит Баки. Он по-прежнему не может спать ночью, а Стив и так видел, что с ним делают долгие часы наедине с мыслями.

— Не хочу спать, хочу побыть с тобой. А теперь подвинься, ты весь диван занял.

Баки усаживается и сдвигает конечности на свою по праву половину.

— Фильм выбираю я, — отвечает он и быстро добавляет: — Ты в следующий раз.

— Такие условия я переживу, — говорит Стив, опускаясь рядом, и тут же вытягивает ноги, вторгаясь на территорию Баки.

Баки смотрит на ступни Стива в носках и ухмыляется:

— Смотрел «Бутча Кэссиди и Сандэнса Кида»?

— Не-а, — отвечает Стив. — У меня есть список. Может, и он там.

— Как-то раз в семидесятые я увидел его по телевизору в отеле, — немного грустно говорит Баки. — Я мало что помню. Кажется, неплохой. Мне вроде понравилось.

Стив тычет Баки в бедро большими пальцами ног, пока тот снова не улыбнётся.

— Звучит отлично. Давай посмотрим.

— Начало через двадцать минут. Как раз хватит времени на шоколад, — с ухмылкой говорит Баки.

Стив не может не улыбнуться в ответ:

— Я буду делать какао тебе или ты — мне?

— Ты остался ради меня, так что какао на мне, — говорит Баки и поднимается на ноги, делая вид, что это стоит ему титанических усилий.

— В таком случае я составлю тебе компанию на кухне.

Баки взглядом заставляет его остаться на месте:

— Весь смысл в приготовлении тебе какао заключается в том, чтобы ты сидел на диване.

— Но я лучше поговорю с тобой, — отвечает Стив, посмотрев на Баки как можно жалостливее — лучший способ пресечь возражения. Как бы Баки ни старался, противостоять его щенячьим глазкам он не мог никогда.

Как оказалось, горячий шоколад Баки делает отвратный, а «Бутч Кэссиди и Сандэнс Кид» — довольно классный фильм, несмотря на несколько нелепое название.

Стив засыпает чуть позже рассвета после долгих часов разговоров с Баки обо всём и ни о чём. Глядя на лицо Баки в мягком свете утреннего солнца, Стив чувствует одиночество, которое камнем засело у него в сердце с тех пор, как растаял лёд.

***

— Ты не обязан провожать меня домой, Стив, — говорит Баки. — Я сам в состоянии найти дорогу.

Вот только руки его — уверенные руки, руки снайпера, одна из плоти, вторая из металла — дрожат, и выглядит он так, словно не может стряхнуть с себя чужой взгляд. И Стив знает Баки, знает чертовски хорошо, что Баки никуда не пойдёт, если Стив сам его не потащит.

В начале вечера он хорошо выглядел в костюме и сумел быть уверенным и счастливым настолько, насколько это возможно. Но теперь по лбу Баки от живописно взъерошенных волос стекает пот. Нижняя губа выглядит припухшей, будто он без конца её прикусывал, из-за чего теперь идёт кровь. Люди весь вечер подходили к нему, жаждая заполучить время и внимание воскресшего героя. Стив помнит, каково это.

Однако для Баки, который спит раз в три дня и у которого в отсутствие доступного пути отступления в пределах видимости случаются панические атаки, все эти люди — потенциальные нападающие и назревающие угрозы.

Стиву нужно отвести его домой.

— Пойдём отсюда, — говорит Стив, а Баки смотрит на него совсем пустым взглядом. — Не бросишь же ты меня тут одного.

Стив выводит Баки из банкетного зала отеля, уверенно держа руку на его пояснице. Он отмахивается тёплой улыбкой и твёрдым вежливым прощанием от каждого, кто пытается к кому-то из них подойти ради последнего разговора.

— Мы выбрались, Бак! — говорит Стив, когда прохладный ночной воздух касается его кожи.

Баки едва заметно, натянуто улыбается. Он всё ещё не в своей тарелке. Руки по-прежнему дрожат. Стив должен это исправить.

Он знает, что это не так-то просто, знает, что Баки побывал в местах, откуда не возвращаются, но Стив никогда не отступал не попытавшись.

— Отсюда до дома три кафешки — я считал по пути. Может, выпьем по молочному коктейлю? Я бы не отказался от коктейля.

Спина Баки под прикосновением Стива напрягается. Он отлично знает: Баки хочет лишь попасть домой и спрятаться в кровати, в которой никогда на самом деле не спит, и выйдет он только к полудню — слишком тихий и с глубокими тенями под глазами, которые не исчезнут ещё несколько дней. Это последний шанс Стива помочь, пока его не прогнали.

Он поглаживает Баки по спине:

— В одной из них точно пусто…

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению Стива. — Хорошо.

— Эй, Бак, — говорит Стив и срывается с места.

Удивлённый смех Баки эхом разносится по улице, а потом он бросается вдогонку — Стив, конечно же, позволяет ему себя поймать, — и хватает его за руку, чтобы бежать вместе. В первой закусочной полно народу, поэтому они проносятся мимо. Вторая же подходит идеально.

Баки почти улыбается, когда Стив затаскивает его внутрь. Стив выбирает столик и заказывает ему шоколадный коктейль с карамелью, а себе — мятный с шоколадной стружкой, но они делят их почти поровну. И пока они пьют коктейли, Баки пинает Стива под столом, пытаясь не ухмыляться.

Стива переполняет необъятная благодарность: Баки здесь, рядом, и Стив в этот раз в состоянии купить ему хоть сотню этих коктейлей, если тот пожелает. Они могут дурачиться в дорогих костюмах в пустой забегаловке, пока одинокая официантка с улыбкой поглядывает на них. Но помимо этого он благодарен за то, что Баки пытается, что побежал по улице вместе со Стивом, пусть и хотелось спрятаться дома.

Но никаких слов не хватит, чтобы это выразить, поэтому Стив пинает его под столом в ответ, а после стратегическим манёвром пытается зажать ногу Баки меж своих. Домой они тоже бегут, стирая роскошные туфли и смеясь как мальчишки.

Этой ночью Баки удаётся заснуть, положив голову Стиву на грудь, чтобы слышать успокаивающе ровный звук биения Стивова сердца.

Проснувшись от кошмара спустя рекордные четыре часа, он тяжело дышит и путается в мокрых простынях. Стив крепко его обнимает и успокаивает, шепча ему в кожу истории о Бруклине. Заснуть у Баки больше не выходит, но он и не патрулирует квартиру — вместо этого он проводит остаток ночи подле Стива.

***

— Ты правда не обязан идти со мной, — говорит Баки. Он отлично смотрится в смокинге и выглядит уверенно. Он натренировался обманывать так, что никто бы в жизни не догадался, но Стив видит его насквозь

Это Стиву тут не место. Это Стиву хочется вырваться из безупречно скроенного костюма, пошитого специально для этого официального мероприятия. Это Стив, находясь в помпезном банкетном зале, по-прежнему не умеет танцевать даже спустя столько лет. Непросто было всю ночь из кожи вон лезть, чтобы не оттоптать женщинам, жаждущих потанцевать со Мстителем, дорогие и кажущиеся убийственными туфли.

Быть Капитаном Америкой порой означало вынужденно встречаться с богатыми и знаменитыми. Правильным это не казалось никогда, но сегодня всё ещё хуже. Люди хлопают его по спине и говорят, что он представляет утраченную Америку, которую они пытаются вернуть. У него внутри всё зудит от желания послать их куда подальше, рассказать, каково быть по-настоящему, отчаянно бедным.

Но каждый из них заплатил по пять тысяч, чтобы провести время с его образом, и их деньги пойдут во благо. Они помогут стольким людям. Он сам выбрал, куда направить эти деньги — на психологическую помощь ветеранам. У Стива есть принципы, и впервые за всю его жизнь эти принципы велят ему заткнуться. Его не тренировали лгать, но опыта в шоу у него предостаточно. С такими толпами можно справиться робкой улыбкой. Она обводит вокруг пальца всех, кто не имеет навыки шпионажа мирового класса или не знает Стива лично.

Что-то в лице Баки меняется. Последние несколько минут он молча наблюдал за Стивом. Но вдруг его губы уязвимо изгибаются, и одной рукой в надетой на неё перчатке (чёрная кожа поможет сохранить сексуальность и опасность, но никого не напугает, как сказал стилист) он разглаживает смокинг.

Он внезапно кажется чересчур измученным, и он мог бы притворяться, вот только Стив не может упустить шанс.

— Давай уйдём отсюда, Бак, — говорит он.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Баки. Его голос смягчается, и Стив поклясться готов, что это от облегчения. Он улыбается, берёт руку Стива и кладёт её себе на поясницу.

Стив выводит его из банкетного зала, параллельно извиняясь и смущённо улыбаясь, но публика в этот раз менее благосклонна. Стив наклоняется к уху Баки и шепчет:

— Найдёшь выход?

Баки ухмыляется:

— Я уже знаю восемь. Полагаю, через окно карабкаться ты не хочешь?

Стив качает головой и смеётся:

— Встретимся у туалета через пять минут?

Баки кивает и беззвучно исчезает в толпе. У Стива уходит девять минут, чтобы вылезти из трёх разных бесед с тремя разными людьми, от прилизанных волос и приторного шарма которых у него по коже пробегают мурашки.

Когда Стив завершает свой дерзкий побег, он уже больше, чем просто выжат. Он находит Баки сидящим на полу с развязанным галстуком и тлеющей сигаретой, зажатой между пальцами в перчатке.

— Что сделал с детектором дыма? — спрашивает Стив, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

Баки затягивается. Завиток дыма, покидающий выразительный рот, — пленяющее зрелище. Стиву до боли хочется взяться за карандаш.

— Лучше тебе не знать, — отвечает Баки. — Сможешь отрицать свою причастность.

Стив со смехом протягивает ему руку. От тридцати секунд с ним наедине ему уже лучше.

— Это необязательно, — качает головой Баки, но всё равно принимает руку Стива, поднимается на ноги и ведёт его — через коридор и кладовку — на улицу, к свободе.

— Мой спаситель, — говорит Баки.

Стив пихает его в плечо. После часов, проведённых в переполненном банкетном зале в клетке из шерстяных смокингов, ночь освежает своей прохладой. Баки светится под огнями фонарей. Стиву думается, что он в жизни не устанет на него смотреть.

Баки очень долго рассматривает Стива в ответ, прокручивая в голове мысль за мыслью.

— Что у тебя на уме? — спрашивает Стив.

— Просто задумался.

— Ты тот ещё мыслитель в последнее время, — дразнит его Стив. — О чём?

— Помню ли я ещё, как это делается…

Баки вдруг, метнувшись к Стивовым рёбрам, умудряется защекотать его через, кажется, три слоя одежды.

— Ага, — говорит Баки, когда Стив беспомощно хохочет и вот-вот рухнет на тротуар. — Всё ещё помню нужные места.

— Да ладно? — удаётся выдавить задыхающемуся Стиву. — А я точно помню твои!

Он вырывается из-под зверского натиска Баки и, забежав ему за спину, обхватывает Баки за талию. Он и правда помнит ту самую точку у Баки на животе и прямо за коленями. Секунду Стив беспокоится, что слишком многое изменилось, но затем Баки начинает смеяться и пытаться вырваться из его захвата.

Баки старательно вырывается, и Стив отвлекается от щекотки, чтобы не дать ему сбежать. Баки умудряется перевернуться в плотном кольце Стивовых объятий. Они стоят лицом к лицу при параде в чудесный вечер, переводя дыхание от смеха.

У Баки горят глаза. Он до ужаса, неестественно красив и очень, очень близко.

Первый поцелуй словно глоток воздуха. Это самый яркий момент ясности, какого Стив ещё никогда не испытывал: это вовсе не ново. Это лишь объяснение всем решениям, которые он принимал всю свою жизнь.

Стив отстраняется, чтобы сказать:

— Какие же мы…

— Да, — говорит Баки и, улыбнувшись, тянется за ещё одним поцелуем.

***

— Ты не должен делать это ради меня, Стив, — хрипло говорит Баки.

Стивов язык вырисовывает узоры на чувствительной коже его живота, изучая шрамы и прокладывая себе дорогу.

Стив целует косточку на бедре Баки, а затем — ложбинку рядом:

— Кто сказал, что я делаю это не из корыстных соображений?

У Стива было предостаточно времени, чтобы заметить: Баки не слишком-то любит делать в постели то, что принесёт удовольствие ему и только ему. Он хочет сосредоточиться на Стиве. А что до Стива? Стиву хочется выпить его целиком и полностью через прикосновение, вкус и звуки, но Баки всегда раздражается, отталкивает Стивовы руки и говорит что-нибудь вроде: «Давай уже трахнемся, пока я не умер от ожидания». В такие моменты у него горят глаза и расширяются зрачки.

Сейчас у него такой же взгляд:

— Ты, похоже, не знаешь, что такое «корысть». Иди сюда.

Он запускает руку Стиву в волосы и тянет его за поцелуем.

Вместо этого Стив перехватывает запястье Баки и прижимается губами к месту, где бьётся пульс:

— Прекрати меня отвлекать.

Он выпускает руку Баки и, вернувшись к выступу у Баки на бедре, принимается покусывать и тут же зализывать нежную кожу. Баки резко шипит.

Легонько проведя кончиками пальцев по боку Баки, Стив чувствует, как та покрывается мурашками.

— Если ты не хочешь, это другое дело. Но, уж поверь, мне самому хочется тебе отсосать. — Он оставляет поцелуй за поцелуем, перемещаясь к члену Баки, оставляет короткими ногтями бледные следы на коже Баки. — Готов поспорить, что ты на вкус сладкий. — Он движется ниже, и шелковистый член Баки мимолётно касается его щеки. — А ещё готов поспорить, что ты издаёшь самые лучшие звуки.

Баки выпускает тихий дрожащий стон.

— Это не «да», — говорит Стив, проходясь по коже носом. — Чтобы я начал, придётся его произнести.

Баки сглатывает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Да.

— М-м-м, — Стив проводит руками вниз по бёдрам Баки, — лучше отвечать немного конкретнее… Скажи, чего именно ты от меня хочешь.

— Стив.

Стив поднимает на него взгляд — Баки раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный и великолепный — и оставляет один целомудренный поцелуй на головке члена Баки.

— Стив, да, — говорит Баки, — да, я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.

Протянув руку, Стив перекатывает большим и указательным пальцами сосок Баки:

— А волшебное слово?

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Баки, хоть и слова его не имеют должного эффекта, потому что он твёрд как камень и потому что с нежностью перебирает рукой волосы Стива. — Да, пожалуйста, Стив. Пожалуйста, отсоси мне.

— Я уж думал, ты не попросишь, Бак, — ухмыляется Стив. И проводит языком по члену Баки от основания до самой головки.

Баки выгибается. У Стива, возможно, немного отвисает челюсть: Баки, открытый, восхитительный и жаждущий, — самое сексуальное, что он видел. Он обхватывает основание члена Баки и вбирает в рот головку — на вкус Баки как соль и чистая кожа. Он отзывается на прикосновения, он стонет и цепляется за простыни. Понять, что ему нравится больше всего, и найти правильный ритм проще простого.

Стив подкручивает запястье одновременно со ртом, вынуждая горячие звуки стать громче. Свободной рукой он изучает кожу Баки, поглаживает бедро и протягивает руку, чтобы поиграться с его соском. Стив теряется во времени. Баки снова и снова выкрикивает Стивово имя, словно молитву, благоговейно запрокинув голову.

Стив так заведён, что едва не загорается, его собственный член твёрд, хотя оставался не тронут. Стив жаждет. Жаждет провести идеальную линию по горлу Баки. Жаждет до синяков сжать бёдра Баки, чтобы нанести напоминание о том, насколько сильно его хочет, о том, сколькими способами он лишает Стива строгого контроля — и впивается пальцами, оставляя следы.

Баки ругается и стонет, млея от боли вперемешку с удовольствием. Стив хочет поглотить каждый звук, каждую каплю пота, поблёскивающую на коже Баки, и, качнув головой, принимается сосать усерднее.

— Стив, — со стоном выдыхает Баки. — Я почти…

Стив царапает бедро Баки, где лежит его рука, и этого хватает, чтобы подтолкнуть Баки к краю. Баки кончает, выплёскивая горячие струи, а Стив продолжает сосать, наслаждаясь чудесными рваными звуками, которые издаёт Баки, распадаясь на части.

Стив садится, чтобы посмотреть на его блаженство — у него закрыты глаза, и кулаки по-прежнему сжимают простыни. Он похож на картину эпохи классицизма — или, по крайней мере, походил, а потом он морщится, открыв один глаз, и голосом, полным в равной степени обожания и ужаса, говорит Стиву:

— Иди сюда.

Стив слушается, как и всегда будет слушаться, и карабкается выше, чтобы приникнуть к Баки. Он целует Баки в висок и после — в губы.

Баки улыбается ослепительно и искренне:

— Ладно, иногда у тебя бывают хорошие идеи.

— И я тебя люблю, Бак, — отвечает Стив и ухмыляется, потому что не может сдержаться. Он никогда не может сдерживаться, когда рядом Баки.

Баки пробегается рукой по торсу Стива, задерживаясь на знакомых чувствительных местах.

— Мой черёд позаботиться о тебе, — говорит он Стиву, проводя языком по шее Стива вверх и цепляя зубами мочку.

Стив довольно выдыхает.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Баки, обхватив рукой Стивов член.

— Более чем, — отвечает Стив, приникнув с поцелуем.

Они продолжают целоваться, пока Баки доводит его до оргазма ловкими томными движениями. Стив расслабляется от ощущений, наслаждаясь умелыми руками Баки и его горячим ртом, чувствуя его тепло, близость и счастье. Стив кончает, и удовлетворение, сменившее яркое искрящееся удовольствие, обосновывается где-то глубоко в костях.

Стив мельком, но всерьёз подумывает остаться с Баки в кровати навеки. Но снаружи целый мир, а их работа порой заключается в спасении этого мира. И если они сумеют сегодня добраться до дивана, настанет очередь Стива выбирать фильм. Он хочет показать ему «Глубокий сон». Баки всегда нравился Богарт; Стиву кажется, что это кино заставит Баки улыбнуться.

Заставлять Баки улыбаться — долг Стива.

А пока Стив обвивает руками Баки, который сонно выцеловывает узоры у Стива на плече. Ещё нескоро Стиву придётся беспокоиться о его улыбке.

***

Они бредут куда-то в сторону дома. Солнце садится, прохладный свежий день сменяется холодным вечером. Стиву Нью-Йорк в такое время, с оживлёнными тротуарами и угасающим светом, кажется наиболее прекрасным.

Баки вздрагивает от порыва ветра поздней осени. Наверное, с холодом он никогда не примирится.

Стив достаёт руку из заднего кармана джинсов Баки, где та удобно устроилась на идеальной заднице его парня, и вместо этого, обняв за плечо, притягивает ближе, чтобы Стив и его суперсолдатский метаболизм могли его согреть.

— Стив… — пытается начать Баки, но Стив пресекает возражения быстрым поцелуем в губы. Когда он отстраняется, Баки весь светится.

Они идут дальше, и ветру уже до них не добраться.


End file.
